Still The One
by biebered
Summary: Thinking that going to New York with her sister for a One Direction concert and her dad's "business trip" made her feel that summer's actually fun, until she found out what her dad was keeping from her. Her new-found-friends, Niall Horan & Harry Styles try their best to keep her happy as they both fall hard.
1. Chapter 1

_Ally._

"**Wake up, Ally!"** A voice with the greatest amount of energy sprung around my room.

My eyes poorly opened to see someone bouncing freely on my bed. **"Please, Ell. You're too old for this" **I said, sounding disappointed.

"**School's waiting! Dad's waiting!" **Man. I'm too slothful to dress-up and all- although, I have to. First thing in the morning and dad would lecture me about laziness and that would honestly be the worst feeling ever. **"I'll dress-up now" **She said before closing the door shut.

I laughed at how frustratingly-sweet my sister could be. I love her to death and to be honest, I'm one of the luckiest girls to have someone as awesome as her. Ally is my step-sister from the same dad. We love him so much since he raised Ell and me up. He's our number one fan and we're his.

It didn't take me a long time to bathe myself by the time I remembered that today was the last day of school, thank heavens. I dressed myself up and headed downstairs to eat with Ell and dad. **"Morning, Ally!" **He greeted before taking another sip from his coffee.

"**Morning, dad!" **I replied warmly.

"**Who wants some good news?" **Dad said putting down his mug and smiling at the both of us. Ell and I glanced at each other with eagerness. **"So, I have a trip to New York an-"**

"**How is that good news?" **Ell spoke before letting Dad finish.

"**Let him finish" **I let dad continue.

"**Anyways," **He said, getting back to his point. **"We have a meeting there and I'm bringing you both!" **Both of us let out a loud squeal which made dad laugh. **"Oh, and to mention that I got you guys," **He stood up and got something from the kitchen counter. **"these!" **Two tickets were raised by dad.

I grabbed them off of his hand and checked. **"Tickets to One Direction?! This is sick!" **My heart was pumping so fast, it felt like it was about burst out confetti or something. **"We love you so much!" **We said, before leaving home.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Ready?" **I buckled my belt, preparing for the flight. This is so thrilling! I've never been to New York before. Plus, we get to watch One Direction! I grabbed my iPod and scrolled carelessly through my songs. By the time I found a perfect song to listen to, I got wacked by a bag on my arm. **"Ouch, man." **

A towering figure stood in front of me. It was hard to recognize what he looked like.It appeared like he had a hat and shades on. **"I'm so sorry, love!" **His accent was different. Different, in a good way. It was cute and contagious, at some point I want to chat with him more. He sounded delightful. **"I didn't mean it, I swear" **Seconds after, he kneeled and made sure I was okay. He did cause a bit of a fuss but I didn't want him to leave. **"I have to go. I'm sorry, again." **It was sad seeing him walk away but to figure out we were just a few rows apart, made me smile a little. A guy with a scent like his made me feel funny.

"**Who was that?" **Ell shook me.

"**Uhm, I'm not really sure. He sounded familiar." **She shook it off and continued with whatever she was doing.

Every time I try to remember his voice, it gives me chills. I could just listen to it every single minute. I don't think anyone would get tired of his voice.

It was jam-packed and people were pushing each other just to find their bags. It was like everybody was in a rush. Dad was nowhere to be seen. As well as Elly. This wasn't new to me, though it freaked me out. Last thing I knew I was bashed by a bag. Again.

My body couldn't move but I heard voices everywhere surrounding me. My vision was indistinct as I forced it to open. First thing I saw was a man. **"Dad?" **I asked uneasily. I hope it was.

"**Honey, calm down" **I felt safe hearing dad's voice.

"**How did I get here?" **

"**A young gentleman carried you here" **He said, smiling oddly. It gave me a feeling he had second thoughts.

I wanted to know who he was and thank him. **"I know you're wondering about what he looked like" **Ally said, laughing. I nodded, carrying her on. **"Hat and shades. Tall. Sweet. Attractive. British." **She looked delighted as in love was in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

_Niall. _

Time was ticking and the boys were waiting impatiently.

I wanted our hands to remain together. I made her feel safe. Well, that's what she told me, though she was saying other unexpected things. She must've thought I was her boyfriend or dad or whoever makes her feel safe.

I ran back to the boys, knowing that I was in huge trouble. **"I'm really sorry. I had to help someone." **I explained as I tried to catch some air. They gave me a pat at the back and continued walking to the vehicle.

I couldn't help but remember her face. Never have I thought that someone as perfect as her would exist. 2 lovely pairs of hazel eyes. That flawless wave of her locks which suits her perfectly shaped face. And her rosy cheeks and lips— it was simply impeccable.

"**What happened a while ago?" **Zayn quickly questioned. In his eyes, it was clear that he was keen to know. Silence filled the air as Liam, Louis, and Harry stopped texting and turned their attention on me.

"**There's this girl, I met her inside the plane. I accidentally smacked her with my bag. Afterwards, I found her again. On the floor, inside the airport. Unconscious"** Then, I hadn't realized that we have already arrived.

I got my things and wore my "disguise". We followed Paul inside the lobby and strolled around. **"Not too far off, boys, deal?" **

We agreed and began walking again. Unexpectedly, on top of a black velvet lounger, I spotted an eye-catching pink purse. Checking my view from left to right, I made sure people weren't watching. Just so I could dodge false allegations. I slowly picked it up and cautiously browsed what was inside. I'm aware that it's quite rude to look through other people's things but this might be important. My eyes widened after I found out who the owner is.

"**Boys!" **Paul gestured. I kept the wallet at the back of my pocket and went to our rooms.

_Ally. _

"**Where is it, where is it, where is it" **I repeated, thinking it would pop out in front of me.

Elly kept on babbling about what I was doing and how pathetic I look, which, by the way, I could not care less about. **"Ally, calm down" **

"**Calm down?! I lost my wallet!"**

"**Dad's going to kill you" **She wasn't kidding. Dad would go on a rampage

"**Gee, I'm really blessed to have someone as comforting as you" **

Elly stood up and tugged my shirt. **"Let's check in the lobby, okay? Take a chill pill" **She made it sound like all the difficulties in the world vanished.

"**It's not there" **I've already assumed that it had be stolen or whatever even though I haven't checked yet.


	4. Chapter 4

I muttered, "What!?" Two hands were shaking my body carelessly.

"Ally, let's go shopping!" Temporarily getting blinded by the light, it was hard to see.

"Where's dad? Did he come home? And what time is it?!" I hope he did. He works too much and doesn't rest at all. I know it's for the best but he makes me worry sometimes.

"At work. He didn't. It's 10 am"

"It's 10 and you woke me up?! I hate you"

"Alright, lazy ass"

Elly shut the door and I tried to continue my sleep, which obviously is impossible. I stayed in bed for 30 minutes, forcing myself until I gave up. It was too late to catch up with Ell. Maybe it's time to do things for once.

Since Elly isn't here to organize and handle my clothes to wear, it was probably time for me to dress up how I wanted. I gave myself an hour to ready myself. I had to look presentable.

Grabbing my bag and camera, I headed outside to see what New York has in-store for me.

I made a list of things to do & places to go when I remembered that someone had stolen my wallet. My memory has gotten a bit rusty but I still recall number one — Shopping. I hope I'd remember 9 more.

_Niall. _

"Alright, boys. You have this day to do whatever you want," Paul started. "Let's make a deal, okay? Don't get into any trouble. Please. And don't start chaos, deal?" We all nodded in agreement and left the hotel.

We decided to go separate ways except for Louis and Harry, who I suppose went shopping. Liam had gone off somewhere. So, I was left with Zayn. "Got any plans, mate?" He patted my back.

Honestly, I made plans since last night after seeing Ally's list. "Let's shop!"

Zayn reacted oddly. "Alright. Where to?"

I checked the list and I couldn't believe this. "Forever 21" I half-smiled at me. I really wanted to give this to her. And maybe, I don't know, meet her and fall in love and get married.

"Whatever you want, man" Zayn pushed me forward, making me walk down the streets of New York.

After walking for what seemed like forever, we finally got there. We entered and Zayn walked to the Men's section and checked out some things. "I'll be right back" I told the oh-so-busy Zayn who already pairs of pants dangling around his arm.

I wandered off and tried to find Ally. I barely know what she looked like. She could be anywhere around here. I thought of going to a cashier and show them her picture. Maybe, just maybe, they know her. It wouldn't hurt if I tried.

Walking to one of the cashiers, I flashed the lovely lady a smile. "Hello, Sir. May I help you?"

"Yes. You see, I've been looking for this girl," I handed her the picture. "By any chance, you've met or seen her?"

She nodded, "Yes, I have"

"Well, where is she?"

"She left." The lady checked her watch, "10 minutes ago"

Damn. I have to get going then. "Thanks, love." I nodded and went to where I last saw Zayn. "Let's go!" I yanked his arm full-of-pants.

"Man, I have to pay first" He struggled walking. It appeared like he bought the whole story. "Alright, let's get going"

"Next," I grabbed the list and read through. "Statue of Liberty"

Zayn nodded happily. I guess he dreamed of going there.

"This is cool, mate!" He said as he observed. "Mate? Are you looking for someone?"

I nodded no. It was hard for me to find her, there were people everywhere.

Asking time again. I couldn't find anyone who currently isn't doing anything.

"Oh" I walked up an old man who I found was sitting on the floor, holding up a rusty tin-can in his army pants and a ripped-off white shirt, and pleaded for spare change. All he did was laugh and smirk at people who'd pass by. That won't stop me from asking. I continued walking to his direction and excused him from whatever he was doing. "Good afternoon, mate." I smiled. "Have you seen this girl?" I bent over and showed him Ally's gorgeous face.

Squinting at the picture I raised in front of him, his face went blank. Soon after, he beamed and began snickering like psychopath. Of course, what was I expecting from a mad man? I sighed and stood properly. "Yes. I recognize her. She bought me a hotdog sandwich. She's very lovely." I felt starving, damn. "She's your girlfriend, right?"

One day, she will be.

"Yeah?" I answered gawkily. Maybe if I told him I was her boyfriend, he might actually help me.

"She went that way" He pointed and I followed his direction.

I just hope he's not as insane as I think, and lead me to an abandoned factory where you get slaughtered for fun.

"Alright. Thank you, Sir. See you when I see you" I bowed my head and ran back to Zayn. "Let's go!"

"Where are we going?" I trailed to where the man pointed me to. "Niall?" Ignoring him, I continued walking while I had my hand tightly tugging his shirt. He didn't like it but whatever. "Niall!" He called my attention.

"What?"

"What are we doing, exactly?" Whoop, there it is. Zayn cracked. "Because I'm pretty sure we're not sight-seeing"

"I've been looking for this girl, okay?" I handed him the picture.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You fancy her?"

Hell yeah, I do.

I nodded. "Well, she is lovely" He grinned.

"Okay. That's enough." I carefully took the picture off his hands and placed it in my pocket.

Clearing his throat, he asked "And the list you're following, it's hers?" I nodded, yes. "Let's find her then!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Ally._

Finding my way back to the hotel wasn't very easy. I've walked on different sidewalks, trying to retrace my steps. Plus, I'm senseless enough to forget what actually the name of our hotel is. It was probably more than 30 minutes that I've been walking under the rain. The thought of my bag, clothes, and camera got drenched kills me.

But I was too exhausted and puny to worry. I wouldn't be shocked if I caught a cold.

Seeing the bright lights under the pouring rain, I swept wet strands of my hair off of my face. "Thank heavens", I breathed. I stepped on the stairs and twisted the water out of my clothes. I walked through the door and cautiously, taking a step to the lift. I pressed the button and stood there, light headed. I began coughing endlessly. As soon as the doors opened, I slowly walked through the halls, leaning my hand on the walls for support, and tried to find my door.

Why can't I remember things?

Finally, I got to the door and leaned on the wall, looking for my card. I felt unsteady after finding out that it wasn't inside my bag. As well as my notebook. My head pounded harder than before.

I gently knocked on the door and waited for Elly to open, hopefully she was there. "Ell, open the door" I said, still knocking. I breathed and continued bashing, but louder. "I'm sick, Ell. Don't be a bit-"

Seconds after, I blacked out.

_Harry._

As soon as I swung the door open, someone's head had fallen on my feet. It made me jump a little. And might I say that she was drenched. "Shit" I muttered moving away. Was she drunk? I bent on my knees, and looked closer. She was still breathing although her slumber seemed pretty deep. I opened the door wider to see if there was an accident.

None.

All I saw was a camera and a bag, lying on the carpet. My eyes focused back on the girl. I scooped her off the floor and guardedly rested her on my bed. I walked out of the room to get her things. Everything was soaked. As soon as I twisted the knob, her bag started to ring. Opening it, I tried to find her phone. Not having any second thoughts on answering, I picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Who's this? Where's my daughter?" _

"This is Harry, si-"

"_Harry who?"_

I cleared my throat and spoke, "Harry Styles"

"_Why do you have her phone? Can I speak to my daughter, please?"_

"You see, sir. I found your daughter outside my door. I guess she must have thought that it was hers. I think she caught a cold, an-"

"_You touched my daughter?!"_

"Well, I had to carry her, sir. She passed out."

"_Is she okay?!" _ I felt the tense in his voice.

"Her body was just high on temperature"

It suddenly became silent. He stopped talking and I could hear his breathing. It seemed like he was torn. _"You're Harry Styles?"_

"I believe so"

"_Harry Styles of One Direction?"_

"Yes, sir." I answered in the most casual way as possible.

"_Look, kid. Ah, Harry, rather. I don't know a thing about you except for the fact that you're a nice guy, based on my kids. And I'm at work, and couldn't leave."_

I see where he's getting at. "So you want me to take care of your daughter?"

"_That wasn't really my plan but that sounds alright. I know I don't know you that well but you're the only one who can take care of her. Her sister isn't picking up and please, I'll pay for it."_

"You're trusting your daughter with a stranger?" I asked, trying to make sure that he knows what he's doing — Not that I'm questioning his fatherly-skills but this is really unusual.

He never had second thoughts. _"Yes, because I trust you. And if you're busy, I'll pay DOUBLE for you"_

I can't believe this. "I'm sorry, sir. But I'm not into the whole "paying" and all. No matter how much it would cost, I'll say no. Please. Keep your money and I'll take care of your daughter"

"_Your choice. I'll pick her up as soon as I finish this." _

"Alright"

"_And one more thing. If she asks where I am, don't tell her where I'm at work. Just lie to her." _He then ended the call.

Wow. Lie to her.

By the time I opened the door, I found her sitting up. "Hey, you're awake" I walked towards her.

She looked really frightened. Her eyes squinted as I continued walking up to her, "Fuck. YOU'RE HARRY STYLES" She still looked really frightened. "This isn't my room. Why am I here? With yo-"

"Please, calm down. You're stressing yourself and your head would start to hur-"

Too late. "Ahhhh! Make it stop!" Her hands cupping her head, as she buried her face deep into the pillows. I sat next to her and slowly pulled her body closer to mine. "I told you to stop stressing yourself." I said, worried.

Her face dug deep on my shirt, she said "How could I not get stressed? I'm in your room, I look ugly as hell, and the pounding is my head is getting harder. Please make it stop!" She started sniffing.

"Hold on okay, love? Just relax and I'll get everything you need." I replaced my body with a pillow and walked to the kitchen. This room is pretty big.

Carrying a bowl of noodles and a hot towel, I went back to her. "Where's my dad? And my sister?"

I set the tray on the bed. "Your dad is sort of, um, caught by traffic." I hate lying. "Your sister, your sister? I don't know her. She couldn't be contacted, says your dad." I sat next to her and made her sit up, with a pillow supporting her back. Pulling the tray closer to me, I fed her noodles.

She was really beautiful but I've never actually seen her smile. "I'm sick and my dad isn't here. Again." She sighed.

"Surprised?"

"Not so. He's pretty focused on his job. Even when I graduated, he chose to continue a conference than be with me." Yeah, and he wanted to pay me for the benefit of taking care of his daughter.

He's a jerk.

"Don't think that. It was probably a coincidence."

I gave her spoon-full-of-noodles but she declined it. "You think so? Because I don't. And my mom, for the love of God, didn't even bother showing up."

"Where is your mom, anyway?"

She breathed. "She has a different family and left me with my dad"


	6. Chapter 6

I lied. I honestly have no clue where my mom is. "Harry, this is really sweet of you but I hope you don't mind, I'll head back to my room now." I stumbled but I was able to stand straight again and thanked him before leaving. I picked up some of my things and went to the door.

"You sound so uncomfortable. Really. Is that the reason why you're leaving?" I turned back to see the look on his face and smiled, he smiled back. "Look, if you really want to go back, you could've just said so. I'd bring you there." He insisted.

"You don't have to"

"I want to, so let's go." He opened the door for me and I stepped out. He had his arm around my waist for support as we walked.

"Uhm, I can't find my card. Is it okay if I ask for a spare in the lobby?"

"Sure, love" We turned around and went to the lift. He pressed the doors shut and waited. "So, are you coming tomorrow?" He started.

"I'm sorry, where to?"

"Our concert!" He said in glee. I can't believe I forgot about that.

"Yeah, if dad would still allow me. I'm sick as hell."

"Oh, yeah" He said awkwardly. "Well, I hope he allows you. I'm sure he would. It would be fun seeing you there."

"I hope so too" I smiled and stepped out of the lift, followed by Harry. "You're not wearing a disguise, is that okay?"

He looked left to right, "Yeah, I think so. Getting a card wouldn't take us long".

I headed to the counter and found a lady with short blonde hair wearing such a massive pokerface. Harry stood beside me as I tiptoed to talk to her. I'm quite small. "What?" She asked with annoyance. It's the time of the month again, yeah? "OH MY GOD YOU'RE HARRY STYLES"

"Jesus." I jumped a little from her brash voice.

"Erm, yes. I am. Haha, mind if you get me a spare key card fo-"

"CAN I HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH" CAN SHE STOP YELLING JESUS CHRIST. I looked up at Harry and he just nodded. "It's Tina. T-I-N-A. Did you get that?" Harry slid the paper back to her and mentioned the key card. "Do you need my number? I heard you get every girl's number, yeah? Maybe I could show you a good tim-" Girl, he's no slut.

"Okay, look, I'm not trying to be rude and ruin your moment, but I really need my card now." Harry rubbed my back to calm me down. I told her the details, and she slipped the card to my direction and shot me a glare. "Wasn't that hard, was it?" I said and turned my back.

"We have to go, and thank you. Have a nice day" Harry said before following me. "Are you alright, Ally?"

"Yeah. Wait, you know my name?" I looked up at him, confused.

"A necklace fell from your bag and I assumed that was yours. You're Ally, right?" I nodded yes and laughed a little. "So, I'll bring you back to your room. You're getting a little bit hotter."

"Okay, Dr. Styles"

"Hey, that suits me!" He said happily.


End file.
